


Devil she Knows

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra takes a risk</p><p>1MW 100 drabble/ion challenge prompt: Dance with the Devil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil she Knows

Cassandra knew she was taking a risk when she leaned over and kissed Jacob. She was certain he liked her, he’d told her that, but she didn’t know if it went beyond that no matter how much he always seemed to be there for her. She knew she was dancing with the devil when it came to him and her feelings for him, but it was a risk she was willing to take. To have one shot of a future with him she had to take that risk. Because just maybe he’d feel something for her and return her feelings.


End file.
